Scared
by JessieStarr
Summary: Blair was in love with a Mercer boy until he left...When he shows up again with new troubles brewing can they rekindle the love they once had?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM FOUR BROTHERS

I LOVE QUOTES AND SAYINGS SO THERE WILL PROBALY BE A LOT OF THOSE IN MY STORY…I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THEM I WILL TELL YOU IF THEY ARE MY OWN

Alrite so im re-posting this story I used to have it under the Pen-name JessieX but I changed it ….I wrote about a year ago…and don't worry I will keep my updates consistent this time I Promise….well everyone ENJOY and let me know what you think because if you don't tell me I don't know how I'm doing any suggestions leave it in the REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

I was getting myself ready for the day in a pair of jeans and a sweater when I heard a loud bang almost identical to a gunshot next door. Hearing gunshots was typical in Detroit and after living here most of my life I was used to it. But nonetheless I was still curious and made my way outside into the frigid Detroit air to the mercer household next door.

I grew up next door to the mercers my entire life. Evelyn Mercer was like a mother to me and always took care of me and it was still sad to think that she wasn't here anymore. Along with Evelyn lived her four boys. The oldest Bobby treated me like a little sister he was overprotective and was always there to take care of me. Over the years I missed Bobby a lot after he left because it was sometimes years between visits. But ever since his mothers death 6 months ago Bobby seemed to have made a permanent home in the old house he used to live in. Next was Jeremiah the sensible one who would always help me with my homework and make sure I didn't turn into another typical Detroit whore, not that, that would have happened anyway but Jerry was always making sure I was safe. Jeremiah stayed in Detroit living in a house with his wife and two daughters so I saw him a lot more than the others. But since 6 months ago I see him almost every day. Third on the list was Angel, Angel was the player of the group, with a Spanish girlfriend, Sofi, attached to his hip. Angel was almost as protective towards me as Bobby. He took good care of me and always acted as the typical older brother. All three of them were the big brother type, always looking out for me and making sure no one was there to hurt me. But then there was Jack, Jack and I, well lets just say we never had that brother, sister relationship, there was always something more between us. We dated in high school and it went even farther then that for me because you see Jack was my first and still so much more. We went out for a long time but then Jack moved to New York to pursue a career and I went with him for awhile but then we had a fight and I got scared and left and came back here to Detroit. Then when he came back for awhile when his mom died we started up again and it was great I realized how much I missed him and how deeply I cared about him but then 3 ½ months ago he left again for New York this time not asking me to go with him and barely a goodbye. I spent the first weeks upset and crying and blaming myself but with the constant reassurances from Bobby and the others that "its not your fault there was just some things Jackie had to do." I cant tell you how many times I got that line from Bobby. Then I spent the next weeks angry and hurt and hating everything. Then I accepted it and decided that it was something he had to do. I didn't date or have any one-night stands I missed him too much even though I ran scared when it got serious. I accepted it but I was still hurt, angry and upset but its how I delt with my life I accepted things the best I could, kept them to myself and always tried to hide my feelings and be the strong one.

I made my way up the stairs and as I got closer I heard a lot of yelling I didn't even bother to knock I just opened the door, walked in and prepared my self for the yelling. And the first voice I heard was Bobby shouting at Sofi.

"Jesus La vida loca why the fuck would you pick up a gun you shot it through the fucking window"

"Take it easy Bobby she didn't mean it" I heard Angel interject.

I walked in the kitchen to see the back door window shot out and Bobby, Angel and Sofi standing around the kitchen table

"Jesus what the fuck happened here" I asked. "La vida loca was being nosy and picked up my gun and accidentally pulled the fucking trigger and shot it through the window"

"Im sure she didn't mean it" trying to get Bobby to lower his voice.

"Anyway why are you here Bear?" he asked while walking into the living room and a nervous glance towards the stairs. Bear that was there nickname for me Bear, Sweetcheeks and Jack used to call me Blair Bear.

" Besides the fact that I heard a gunshot, just thought I'd stop by" I said while sitting on the couch next to Sofi reading a magazine.

"Yea how long is your ass gonna be here" Angel asked with the same glance toward the stairs.

"I don't know… why are you sick of me already" I asked but then I heard someone coming down the stairs and nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

"Bobby what the hell, what's all the noise I just got off of a flight and all I want is to sleep"

That voice I've known that voice for over half my life but I haven't heard it once in 3 months. My heart stopped at the moment and a rush of emotions and thoughts flew through me. Anger, fear, why didn't he tell me he was here? Why didn't Bobby or Angel say something.

Jack came down the stairs and rounded the corner into the living room he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. The color seemed to slightly drain from his face but he quickly recovered. He looked from me to Bobby to Angel then back to me then did this about 3 times before he fully stepped into the living room. I glared at Bobby and Angel for not giving me a warning. This must have been what those looks were about. There was a period of awkward silence until I finally recovered and began talking first.

"Hey, your home" I wanted to slap myself for this out of all the things I could say this is what comes out of my mouth.

"Hey Blair, how umm how are you"

"Im good" I answered as we sort of just stared at each other unsure of what to say, until Bobby interrupted.

"Ok were over all the fucking introductions you two deal with your shit later right now we have bigger problems."

"Yea you two mine as well just fuck and get it over with, I mean its not like you haven't before" Angel said with a laugh.

Jack and I just glared daggers at him until I remembered what Bobby said.

"What do you mean wehave bigger problems to deal with what problems Bobby" I asked.

"Yea what problems Angel you never told me anything" Sofi whined.

"Im sorry baby it just wasn't the time" Angel answered walking over.

"Nothing for you to really worry about sweet cheeks it just that there's been some shit going around time about there being some people that aren't too happy that we made Sweet into a fucking ice cube." Bobby answered me.

"And last night on the way home from the airport some car tried to drive me and Bobby off the road" Jack said looking at me for a reaction. I tried to keep my face blank but it was hard considering all the information I was just now receiving.

"Jerry also heard some overheard some cops talking shit when he was at the diner." Angel said.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked looking at Bobby.

"Yea we have an idea."

"Well?" Sofi asked, looking at Bobby tapping her foot.

"Don't get a fucking attitude with me La vida loca"

"Bobby just answer the damn question" I said getting annoyed.

"His names Danny Carcy, he's a badass around here in Detroit but about 6 years ago he was put in jail and nobody really heard much of him. Supposedly him and Sweet were running shit together."

Just then Jeremiah walked in the door with a very pissed off look.

"Hey Jerry" Jack said walking towards him.

"Hey Jackie how are ya?" Jerry said pulling Jack into a hug.

Before Jack could answer anything Bobby started grilling Jerry.

"Hey you find anything out"

"Nothing that we don't already know. We got a bunch of people really hating us right now that don't give a fuck about what they do."

"From what I remember Carcy had more cops on his pay roll than Sweet" Angel said.

As Angel said the name again something clicked in my head and I had to ask.

"Hey Carcy did he have a younger brother?" I asked, Jack instantly looked at me like he was trying to see what I was getting at.

"Yea…I think so. Why sweet cheeks you got something to tell us?" Bobby asked a little more accusingly then he would have.

"Chill Bobby hear her out" Jack said jumping in to my defense.

"That's what I'm trying to do" Bobby said.

"Ok….all I was trying to say was that I…we went to school with a Mike Carcy" I said indicating me and Jack.

"You never told us anything Fairy" Bobby said looking towards Jack.

"That's because I don't remember" Jack said turning from Bobby to me looking for an explanation.

"Yea you do Jack remember he asked me out a about two weeks after we started dating and you got pissed off and beat the crap out of him" I said and Jack smiled proud of himself.

"Yea yea that was until his buddies came then you came running to us" Angel said. The smile immediately faded from Jacks face.

"Wait sweet cheeks are you telling me that you dated a Carcy?" Bobby asked.

"No I already said I was going out with Jack when he asked me besides he was a fucking jerk and not my type, he seemed to always disappear" I answered looking towards Jack, who was about to say something back when Bobby interrupted.

"Well Angel and I got some people we have to go visit, Jerry you coming with us?" he asked.

"Nah…I gotta drop the girls off for a play date and I'm already late so I'll see ya all later." Jerry said heading toward the door.

"You have fun playing Barbie Jer, maybe you should take Jackie with you sounds like he'll have fun." Bobby shouted.

"Bye Jerry" I shouted.

"Hey Sofi baby why don't you go out to the store and get us some food" Angel said.

"yea and have dinner cooked by the time we get back la vida loca." Bobby said.

"Say it again Bobby and see if I ever feed you again" Sofi said as she kissed Angel and walked out towards the door.

"yeah that's right vamanos" Bobby said, "Jackie you stay here and work your shit out with Blair, we'll see you all in a little while" He said walking toward the door, with Angel on his heels.

"Yea ya'll work your shit out and don't nothing I wouldn't little brother" Angel said smiling walking out the door and leaving Jack and I alone.

"O and Blair don't go to far ok?" Bobby said poking his head back in.

"I can handle myself….Goodbye Bobby." I said just as I heard the front door slam shut.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Jack spoke up.

"Blair listen I'm really sorry."

At first I didn't know what I was going to say but as soon as I started I couldn't stop.

"For what Jack for leaving without an explanation and barely a goodbye, or the fact that you never called me or how about the only time I talked to you was when I happened to be with your brothers when you called, or how about this one, you came home and didn't bother to tell me, that personally is my favorite"

Jack looked guilty and shocked as heard the impact his actions had on me.

"Blair I'm…" he began but I cut him off

"Wait I'm not finished yet" I said standing up and pacing becoming angrier and angrier as the past months pain began to replay in my mind and old feelings began to resurface.

"You left me here for three months Jack all I kept thinking was what was wrong? What did I do? I thought we were ok? Jack." I said exasperated.

"We were Blair it had nothing to do with us" he said looking at me "please just understand"

"Why did you have to go back to New York?" I asked ignoring what he said.

"I had things to ta…." He began "No, don't tell me you had things to take care of if you did why won't you tell me what they were?" I interrupted.

"Blair…I'm sorry I left I…I never wanted to do this to you…and I didn't realize what it would do to you"

"Then why did you do it Jack?" I asked.

"What do you want me to tell you Blair" he shouted "I'm sorry Blair…shit I am…I am sorry"

"Jack, right now I don't now what to say to you and if I stay here were just gonna keep screaming at each other cause at the moment I don't know how else to talk to you so I'm gonna leave, and were just going to have to deal because whatever shit is going on now is not going to be fun so I'll talk to you later, call me when Bobby and Angel get back"

"Blair don't go far we don't know a lot yet….I'll call you and you can come over for a Mercer dinner" Jack asked with a hopeful look in those eyes of his that I always loved.

"Again I'll tell you what I told Bobby I can take care of myself, don't worry about me Jack you haven't for the past 3 months don't start now, and I'll see you later."

"Blair you know that's not true" Jack said.

I stood up and headed towards the door as I opened it I turned around toward Jack "Call me later when Bobby and Angel get back" and then I left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys I hope your all liking the story so far its my first fanfiction and I'm not the best writer in the world so I hope its coming out good. Please leave me comments so I know how everyone's enjoying it also let me know if you have any ideas for future chapters. **

I walked out into the cold air across the street to my white beaten down house next door. I lived with my best friend since preschool Kristen she was more like a sister then a friend and she was really one of the only ones who knew how much I've went through in my life not even Jack knew the whole story only Kristen and Evelyn and since Evelyn is gone Kristen has been there for me day after day through everything and God I loved her for it. I walked into the house and set my keys on the entrance table. The house was pretty basic but I loved it when I moved back here after being in NY with Jack, me and Kristen redecorated and made it our own. The house was pretty small so there wasn't too much to do but the living room was my favorite. I heard noise coming from the kitchen so that where I was guessing Kristen was.

"Hey Kristen"

"Hey Blair, what happened" she immediately asked giving me a stern look.

"Nothing why?" I asked.

"Well, for starters you look like you've seen a ghost and you look like you've been trying to keep yourself from crying" she said.

"I was just at the Mercer's"

"Yea so?.." she asked

"Jack's back" was all I said and she got this look of murder on her face.

"He's back...good now I can kill him" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Don't Kristen not now" I said exasperated . "I just can't deal with it, I mean Jack comes back, Bobby said there's new shit going on and there's some people out there to get them and they keep telling me to watch it…I just I don't know what to do about anything anymore."

"Look Blair you just have to take it one step at a time…did he tell you why he left?"

"No and I doubt he will anytime soon" I said but just as I went to say more I heard a noise coming from upstairs like someone dropped something really heavy.

"Hey Blair…" Kristen said looking at me.

"Yea I heard it" I replied. I slowly made my way toward the stairs.

"Blair where are you going? Please don't" she whispered. "Blair!" and I heard another sound from upstairs. I went to the cabinet in the hallway that we keep a gun in just in case I mean this is Detroit after all I grabbed it and started slowly making my way upstairs Kristen crept slowly behind me. I motioned for her to be quiet as we reached the top of the stair case we figured that the sounds were coming from my room. I walked to the door and went in slowly Kristen was waiting right outside the room. I walked in and saw nothing I looked around the entire room and still saw nothing so I walked to the entrance of my room and looked at Kristen.

"There's nothing in here." Just as I said that someone attacked me from behind the door Kristen screamed and so did I as they echoed throughout the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm so sorry guys it took me so long to update I promise I will not let it happen again I will try my hardest. This chapters not the best but I'm trying if anyone has any suggestions just let me know. Hope your still reading tell me what you think?**

The hooded man slammed my hand holding the gun up against the wall making it slide across the room. He grabbed me and I kicked and punched out in every direction making contact with every part of his body but he wouldn't back down. After the initial shock wore off Kristen came running over but he pushed her to the floor. I began to panic when I felt his hands around my neck and I realized he began to speak.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get home you little slut" he said slamming me against the wall. Kristen began to get up again and the attacker looked back I took my chance and rammed my knee the hardest I could into his stomach.

"Kristen run go get help" just as the last words left my mouth he had me slammed up against the wall again and he punched me as I heard the sound of one of my ribs breaking. I screamed at the pain and made to move away but he had me pinned and began talking again.

"Damn you're a feisty one aren't ya?" he said with a look I didn't like in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" I asked trying not to show my fear.

"Your in with the Mercers and my boss don't want them causing any trouble. I want you to tell me what they know and are planning, and for some reason he happens to have a desire for you as he put it," I gave him a defiant and disgusted look that showed I wasn't going to say anything. He punched me again making the pain double and learned forward and whispered in my ear.

"We also happen to know your pretty close with them Mercers and they can be very protective of you am I right?" he asked. "Well lets just say I have something that will make them listen"

"I don't know what there doing? I don't even know who you are?" I screamed.

"Well since you don't wanna answer my questions honestly I guess I'll have to get you to talk" he said throwing me down on the bed. I began to panic and struggle as he had his hands half way up my shirt.

I was kicking and punching with all that I had, I was strong but not that strong. Just at that moment a group of people came pushing through the bedroom. And the next thing I knew the man was grabbed off of me by what looked to be Bobby and Jack as Angel began kicking. Kristen came over to me and wrapped her arms around me as I stared stunned and thinking, O my God he almost raped me. I was shocked and even though I was afraid to admit it I was terrified.

The rest was a blur as I vaguely heard Bobby interrogating the man, he looked livid, one look would have you running to your mommy. Angel looked much the same but a little less fierce. Jack surprisingly too looked like he would kill the guy but had a definite softer expression than Bobby and Angel. I'm not really sure what happened to the guy as I was wrapped in Kristen's arms but I'm pretty sure I heard someone throw him out the window.

They all immediately came running over asking if I was ok and babbling but Bobby was the first one to make a coherent sentence.

"That's Blair your coming to stay with us for awhile I'm serious, this can happen again and I won't let it." He said.

"We can keep a closer eye on you if your at the house" Angel said, "Of course not that you need it" he added catching my look.

"There's plenty of room Blair, please" Jack said.

"yyeeah but what about Kristen" I said my voice shacking because I was still shocked and scared. Everyone in the room seemed to have caught it because they all exchanged worried glances, not many people saw me in this state and it didn't happen often.

"Don't worry about me I'll go stay with my sister I promised I would visit" she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea don't worry"

"Ok I'll get my bags I'll call you later from the Mercers Kristen" I said giving her a hug like she was my lifeline.

"It's gonna be ok Blair everyone's here for you, let go of the past" she whispered in my ear only loud enough for me.

I nodded getting up to pack my bags. It didn't take me long and in 15 minutes we were out the door and I was saying goodbye to Kristen again. I made my way across the street with Jack, Bobby, and Angel.

"I'll take your bag upstairs for ya, you can stay in the spare room" Bobby said making hid way upstairs.

"Thanks Bobby for everything"

"No problem Sweetcheeks" he replied

"Ill get Sofi to cook dinner for us I'm starved" Angel said heading toward the kitchen leaving Jack and me there alone.

He looked at me and analyzed every inch of my face and finally asked. "Blair are you okay? Your worrying me" he said. "yea i'm fine" I said my voice still shaking and I let a few tears fall. Why was I being so weak? Get a grip Blair? Then I felt Jack wipe away my tears and pull me into a giant hug. I gave way and began to sob right away about everything the attack, they Carcy's, Jack being home just everything. He whispered in my ear as he held me close "Shh its ok Blair I'm here, I'm not leaving, its gonna be ok." I kept crying but at the same time felt safe and protected in those arms and it felt good to be held by them.

A little after I stopped crying Jack helped me up and into the living room. As he sat me down I winced at the pain it caused near my ribs. Jack noticed it and so did Bobby as he was just walking into the room.

"What's wrong Blair?" Bobby asked. "Nothing I'm fine" I lied but I was not in control of my actions and I winced again bringing a hand towards my broken rib.

"Blair don't lie" Jack said sternly. Bobby noticed where my hands went. "Jackie check under her shirt" Bobby demanded. Jack looked at him as if he had three heads. "Why?" he asked. "Yea why I said I'm fine just a few bruises."

"Your not fine and if your not gonna tell us what's wrong will figure it out ourselves….ANGEL!" Bobby yelled.

Angel came strolling into the room with Sofi not far behing she immediately came to my side.

"What happened…Blair you need to get looked at." Sofi stated. "What's up Bobby?"" Angel asked. "Well Blair's hurt but she won't tell us so were gonna find out ourselves." Bobby said then he leaned close to Angel and whispered "I think the son of a bitch broke a rib." Angel looked ready to murder than stated in the same tone "Not to mention scared the shit out of her."

"Well Blair ya gonna tell us or not." Bobby said. I knew he was going to find out I just didn't want to go to the hospital I hated them I always have. I didn't say anything or make a move. Jack noticed I wasn't going to act so he leaned close and said "Blair please" with a pleading look and the puppy dog eyes I could never resist.

I carefully lifted my shirt a little to expose my stomach and a nasty bruise that was a dark purple and causing me a lot of pain. A heard gasps around the room mainly from Sofi who was always a little bit over dramatic. Jack looked stunned and immediately grabbed my hand pulling me up from the sofa making me give the tiniest cry of pain.

"Jesus Jack what the hell are you trying to do!" Bobby said. While he and Angel rushed over to our sides.

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." My head snapped around so fast at his use of the word 'baby' towards me that I thought it would snap off. Jack shocked at what he just said mumbled a "Sorry" and looked at Bobby and Angel who seemed a little amused at there little brother.

"Bobby she needs to get that looked at." Jack said with a slight blush still on his cheeks.

"Yea I know were gonna have to take her to the emergency room, Angel go start the car."

Angel made to kiss Sofi goodbye and told her they would be back soon and grabbed his jacket and made his way out the door to start Bobby's old beaten up car.

Bobby walked over to my side opposite Jack to help me walk to the car the both made to move and stopped when the noticed I wasn't even trying to walk.

"I am not going to the emergency room" I said evenly.

"Blair not right now you need to or that is gonna hurt like hell." Jack said pointing to the spot where the bruise is hidden beneath my shirt.

"There is no argument here Blair so stop being so damn stubborn your going and that's final." Bobby said not hiding his anger. I stood there for a minute staring at him until I started to move towards the door with the help of the two brothers.

The emergency room staffed didn't seem to surprised to see a women with a broken rib and other bruises and didn't question it at all. They led me to a little room and told me to wait there they made Bobby, Angel, and Jack stay in the waiting room. I sat there for a few moments in silence until I heard the door open slightly I expected to see the doctor but definitely not the person in front of me.

Jack slowly closed the door and walked towards the chair next to the bed and sat in it. I was just about to question why he was here but he seemed to have read my mind when he said "I know how much you hate hospitals I didn't want to leave you here by yourself."

I didn't know what to say or think so I settled for a simple "Thank you"

We sat there in silence waiting for a few minutes until Jack spoke again, "Listen Blair about before…" he started but I cut him off. "Yea I know Jack it's ok no need to apologize." "Umm…Jack I wanted to thank you for before…after we got back to your house." "I would be there whenever you need me" he replied. I wanted to say where were you when I needed you the past three months? But I didn't want to break the moment as we sat there staring at each other and I got lost in those wonderful eyes of his, he leaned forward a little bit bringing our lips closer when the doctor chose this time to walk into the room. We immediately pulled a part and I was a little shocked at what almost happened.

About 20 minutes later Jack was helping me hobble out of the room, and towards Bobby and Angel in the waiting room. I was moving as fast as I could because I couldn't wait to get out of this damn hospital. As soon as Bobby and Angel saw us they stood up and came closer.

"Hey sweetcheeks how ya feeling" Bobby asked. "Perfectly fine and ready to get out of here" I answered. Angel laughed and we made our way back to the car.

The car ride back was much more eventful and full of stories and laughs even though it was a short one. When we reached the house Angel helped me inside as Jack and Bobby hung back.

"You still love her" Bobby said to Jack as more of a statement then a question. Jack looked at him not knowing how to answer and he knew he could never lie to his brother "I never stopped" he said walking in after us with Bobby trailing close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

As Angel helped me in the house I could smell Sofi's cooking, and couldn't wait to sit and eat.

"Baby were back" Angel called into Sofi, as he helped me to the couch. Sofi came in and looked at me asking what happened. "Nothing just a broken rib, I've had worst" I answered. Just as I said that Bobby and Jack came strolling in through the door. "Well sweetcheeks next person that thinks about laying another hand on you is gonna have a hell of a black eye." Bobby said.

Jack came and sat next to me on the couch and I couldn't help but notice that he tried to get as close to me as he could without me noticing, too late. Sofi was walking back in the kitchen when Bobby sat across from me and began looking at me seriously.

"Blair I need to know what he asked you, what he said and uhh what he did" Bobby asked, as I winced at his words. "Bobby just let her rest man, I'm sure she doesn't want to answer questions" Jack said a little more harshly then he would have. "Look Jackie I need to know, and she needs to answer" Jack tensed up a little at Bobby's words and placed a protective hand on the small of my back.

"Jack its fine" I whispered to him. "He came out of no where Bobby, he asked me what I knew of you guys, he knew who I was and said his boss knows I have a relationship with you guys...and then..then" I stuttered not really wanting to say anymore. "Then what Blair…"Bobby asked sternly. "He said his boss, wants me for some reason….I don't know Bobby…" I said. "Fuck….Blair your safe here I swear" Bobby said. "Jack why don't you take her upstairs she seems tired" Bobby ordered Jack. "You know you don't have to talk about me like I'm not here" I said annoyed.

"Come on Bear I'll bring you upstairs" Jack said helping me off the couch. I gave in and allowed myself to be pulled up I was just too tired too fight anyone. Going up the stairs I leaned heavily on Jack and when we got to the top I realized he steered me towards his room. But I stopped dead in my tracks I didn't want to go in there, too many memories good and bad. Jack noticed and turned to look at me hurt and guilty. "Jack maybe I should sleep in Bobby's old room or something" I said. "Blair please I want you with me I….I" "What Jack what do you want…for once just say it without running away from me….so tell me what do you want?" He continued to stare at me for awhile until he began to lean forward until our lips were barely touching and whispered softly "You" and with that his lips came crashing down on mine at first softly and I couldn't help myself I responded and it felt so good to feel his lips again. This keep became more fierce and demanding until we both needed to break away for air. When we did he rested his forehead against mine an wrapped his hands around my waist holding me up. His eyes were darkened with lust, happiness, and could that possibly be love. "Come on Blair lets get you to lie down doctors orders" he said with a twinkle in his eye as he led me into his room and I had no choice but to follow but the thing was I wasn't forced to I really wanted to. As we got into his room I sat on his bed as he rummaged through his draws. When he was finished he stood and through me a t-shirt and boxers. He turned around as I struggled out of my clothes and into his, I had to roll up the boxers to make them stay on but they still hung low.

"You can turn around now." I said. He looked back at me and I couldn't help but blush a little as I watched his eyes rake my body. "What about Sofi's dinner?" I managed to mumble out. "Don't worry they'll be some left for us later. Lay down rest" I did what he asked and curled into his bed. Just as I shut my eyes I felt the bed dip a little as Jack crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me protectively to him. I smiled too myself and curled into his warmth as he leaned forward and whispered in my ear "I missed you my Blair Bear."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to sunlight streaming in the windows. I guess I slept longer then I wanted to. I moved to get out of bed but then I quickly realized that I couldn't because of Jack's protective hold around my waist. I rolled over so our faces were only inches apart. I stared into his face for awhile remembering all the mornings I've woken up with Jack by my side. I missed him so much these past months but I was scared to get to close again, he really hurt me. He looked so young and innocent in his sleep I couldn't help but remember why I love him so much. It was always there and it always will be. I reached up to brush some hair away from his face but my hand lingered there longer then it needed to and Jack slowly started to wake up.

"Hey beautiful" he said smiling. "How ya feeling?"

"Your not so bad yourself. And I've been better." I said. Wait a minute am I flirting? I decided that I should probably get up before I couldn't and for the second time this morning tried to get out of bed. But again I was stopped as Jack's arms tightened around me.

"Where you going?" he asked. "I should get up Jack." I responded. "Why? You seem comfortable to me." He said as he started snuggling into my neck. "Jack stop I can't start this with you….I really should get up" I said forcefully, pushing him away and getting out of bed. "Jesus Blair why do you keep doing this" Jacks said following me and getting out of bed. I spun around and glared at him our bodies inches apart, "Do what?" I shouted. "Push me away just when everything is good you push me away"

"Everything is not GOOD Jack, you left for three months, then come home and expect things to be the same the were, well there not, yesterday someone attacked me, and now as far as I understand the Mercer brothers again have someone wanting to put all four of you in a grave. So please tell me what is GOOD." I shouted out of breath.

Jack stepped forward until there was no space between and leaned down close to me so I could feel his hot breathe against my face. "Blair I said I was sorry and I know that doesn't cut it but I want to work this out…Damn Blair I need you…me and you were a team you don't get one without the other."

I wanted to scream and shout some more and tell him how that will never happen and how I never want to see him again. But he was right were a team and I needed him just as much as he needed me so instead I whispered "We have a lot to work out"

Jack looked like he was about to say something but then he must have realized what I said because he smiled and he leaned down and his lip crashed down unto mine in a fiery passion. I brought my hands up to wrap around his neck as he began to trail kisses down my neck and stopped to nip at my collarbone making me moan and I felt him smile against my neck. His hands roamed by body, and his lips came back up to meet mine. He slowly pushed me back unto the bed and his hands began to roam up and under my shirt. I knew what his intention were but I just wasn't ready for that with him, just yet.

I stopped his hands with mine, and he looked up at me confused. "Just cause I said we had things to work out didn't mean I have fully forgiven you yet. And besides its morning and time to get out of bed." "That didn't used to bother you." He said with a devilish grin.

"Shutup Jack and get off me" I said. He stared at me for awhile and then got up out of the bed and pulled me with him. I placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "To go make breakfast" I said with one final look I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen and starting making everyone breajfast


End file.
